Weapon Statistics
Statistics in video games usually include a wide variety of different mathematical values which when put simply, allow the game to function. The following covers the different statistics associated with the weapons in Battle Bears Gold, and will explain what they are and how they make everything work. Regular statistics The following statistics apply to most weapons. Understanding how they work and the role they play is critical, and having that knowledge can be of extensive benefit when deciding the most appropriate weapons. Damage Damage is the value which depletes a corresponding amount of health from a player when hit by a damaging projectile from a weapon or other damage source. More damage is always desirable in any case. Damage+ Equipment can be used on certain weapons to increase their damage output by varying quantities. Area of Effect Certain weapons have a sub effect of damage, which is Area of Effect, often abbreviated AOE ''or ''AoE. This is when an individual projectile releases a blast radius dealing damage depending on the distance from the source, where the closer a player is to the center, the more damage that is dealt. Such weapons are commonly referred to as explosive weapons' or ''explosives, and usually deal significantly higher damage than weapons of other types, displayed by the alternate Explosives damage bar. A unique characteristic is that these weapons are capable of damaging the user, where high self damage intake can result in a suicide. Explosions+ Equipment can be used on certain weapons to increase their damage output by varying quantities. Rate of Fire The '''Rate of Fire is the rate at which a weapon can fire a projectile before firing another, defined as 1 projectile (unmentioned as default) per the listed time value. A higher rate of fire means more shots can be fired in a shorter amount of time, therefore increasing the damage output respectively. Although in most cases this is desirable, too fast a fire rate can lead to wasted shots if the player is not hitting their targets, and can result in a faster depletion of ammo to a lesser effect. In game, it is referred to as the Cooldown. The higher the weapon's cooldown, the slower the rate of fire. Projectile Speed Projectile Speed is the measure of how fast projectiles fired from a weapon travel. A higher projectile speed means that from where a target is standing at a given time, the less the player will have to aim in advance to hit them as they move, since the speed the projectile travels will compensate. Automatics, shotguns, and others use hitscans, which to put simply does not have a projectile speed but instantly registers a hit if an object is detected in its line of fire. Projectile Speed is not referred to in game. Accuracy Accuracy is the measure of distance from the central point of the crosshairs a projectile is fired from a weapon. The closer the projectile is to the central point, the higher the accuracy (however, the actual firing line from the crosshairs is obscured slightly to the left). Bullet Spread is a more relative term which indicates the same thing but in the opposite sense, where the farther the projectile is from the central point, the higher the bullet spread. Higher accuracy is usually desirable, although a larger spread can still give a player a higher chance to hit their targets even if they do not precisely allign their crosshairs over them. A faster projectile speed can increase the effectiveness of inaccurate weapons. Certain weapons fire projectiles featuring arcs, where the projectile will gradually slant downwards after being fired from a straight trajectory. Though this may appear to a negative effect, arcs can still be used to an advantage to fire under and over obstructions otherwise interfering with the immediate line of fire, as well as causing confusion for those attempting to evade, although the potential distance the projectiles could travel is reduced. Accuracy is not referred to in game. Dispersion Angle Dispersion Angle is a measure of angle in which bullets are shot, making it related to, but not to be confused with, accuracy. Certain weapons in the game have their accuracy defined by a spread caused by the defined dispersion angle. When a bullet is fired, a random value is picked between zero and either the positive or negative value of the dispersion angle. Said angle will cause the fired bullet to change its path slightly relative to the player's aim, causing small inaccuracies Weapons with dispersion angle: A Salt Rifle, Heavy A Salt Rifle, Sci-Fi ASR, Sci-Fi HASR, Beebeegun, Electric Honey (BBG), Provolowned, Viperifle (BBG), Capital Pains, Mamba's Boy, Dead Eye. Range Hitscan weapons can technically be fired over an infinite distance and instantaneously. The distances of some hitscan weapons have been limited using Range, which reduces how far the hitscan will cover before negating the distance completely. Having the factor of range included is not desirable, but in Battle Bears Royale, such weapons typically feature a high level of accuracy in compensation. All shotguns use hitscans on a short spread range. Ammo Ammo is the number of shots a weapon can fire before having to engage a reload. Higher amounts of ammo are always desirable. Ammo+ Equipment can be used on certain weapons to increase their ammo capacity by varying quantities. Reload The''' Reload''' is the delay after a full depletion of ammo before it is restored and the weapon can be fired again. A longer reload is not desirable. Changing weapons or using a melee weapon will reset the reload of the currently equipped weapon. The Huggable (Class) does not use weapons, where the reload has been renamed the Recharge, and is not affected by the changing of abilities nor the use of melee weapons. Instead, activating an ability will disable switching between them until the recharge is complete. Placeable devices have a static stock count and cannot be reloaded, rather, they must be destroyed either automatically (triggered or destroyed by players) or manually (through the regular reload process) before more can be deployed. Other statistics Above explained the most common statistics which affect the majority of weapons. There are others which are found on only a few weapons, but still play an important part in their functionality. For the statistics associated with sniper rifles, see Sniper. Trigger Delay Trigger Delay covers the weapons where an effect which would otherwise be immediate is delayed for a period of time, either as a feature or for functionality. Weapons with Trigger Delays: TNT Launcher, Beebeegun, Electric Honey (BBG), Provolowned, Buzz Kill, Fireworks, Happy Hour, Piece Maker, Phat Man, EZ Chee-Z, Whipped Pain, Turret, Radiation Rod. Fidget Boomer Effect Duration Effect Duration 'is the amount of time a certain Status Effect lasts for. These can vary depending on the weapon, although most are signified by a status symbol appearing above the affected player's head. In game, this is simply referred to as the ''Duration. Weapons with Effect Durations: Sake Bomb, Sucker Punch, Mother of Nature, Tomahawk, Daydreamer, Eagle Standard, Fear Orbit, Chaos Toss, Gamma Ray, Gernobyl, Radiation Rod, Phantom Hug, Hazard Toy, Spin Baby Spin Ability Duration Not to be confused with Effect Duration, even though both are displayed identically in game, '''Ability Duration is the amount of time an activated ability lasts for, enhancing the player themself rather than others. Weapons with Ability Durations: Double Rainbow!, Headlights, So Fly, Batterito, EZ Chee-Z, Killdoba, Whipped Pain Priming Time A relatively rare statistic, it determines how long a player has to wait after firing their weapon before the weapon itself "activates" and is able to serve its normal function. Weapons with Priming Time: Proximity Mine Homing Rating A statistic that is found only on most of Demo's rockets, it helps to determine how accurate homing is when a player fires a rocket at a locked target. For example, Phat Man has 100% chance of homing in on a target when fully locked on. Weapons with homing rating:Phat Man,Piece Maker,Happy Hour,Reverse Fountain Stat Modifiers v1.3 marked the addition of Stat Modifiers. When a weapon has one of these applied to them, they will either positively or negatively modify a certain aspect of a player's character by a set percentage. There are currently three types of Stat Modifiers: Health: Will either boost or reduce the full natural health of the class combined with any effect of Equipment. Weapons with positive Health Modifiers: Kumakiri, Beaver Fever, Good Morning, Cosmic Fire, Blood Spurt, Queensbury Rules, Presidentures, Golden Dragon, Arrow Weapons with negative Health Modifiers: Whipped Pain, Energy Overflow Speed: Will either boost or reduce the full natural speed of the class combined with any effect of Equipment. Weapons with positive Speed Modifiers: O.C.O. Gauntlet, Catastrophe, Phantom Hug, Double Hug, Gernobyl, Chaos Toss, Sledgehammer, Seesaw, Speed Field, Zombee Gun, Huggable Gloves, Sci-Fi ASR, Disciplinarian, Cybernetic Ram, Wrench, Harvester Weapons with negative Speed Modifiers: Heavy A Salt Rifle, Sci-Fi HASR, Piece Maker, Phat Man Special (cooldown) speed: Will increase the time in which the currently equipped Special recharges for use. Although these say that the speed is being subtracted, it actually implies a longer recharge. Weapons with positive Special Speed Modifiers: Zombee Gloves, Brr-Ram-Ewe, Ball N Pain, Krikkit Bat, Shock N Claw, Punk Bands, Whack-Tus Weapons with negative Special Speed Modifiers: Happy Hour, Eagle Standard Category:Battle Bears Category:Battle Bears Gold Category:Stats